


The Friend He Truly Needed. [Doctor Who]

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Companions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first Doctor Who Insert.</p><p>This took me awhile, I had the idea for awhile actually.</p><p>After three days and a moment of writer's block this was finally made and finished.</p><p>Please, enjoy.</p><p>Songs Used:</p><p>You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile - Sia </p><p>Surely Someday (English Vocal // Professor Layton) - adrisaurus</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friend He Truly Needed. [Doctor Who]

 

 

 

 

**Ninth Doctor: The Meeting Among The Flowers**

 

Giggling was heard in the backyard of a nice two story home, droplets of the earlier rainfall dripping from the garden's many flowers. A little girl no older than six with [Hair Color] colored hair and [Eye Color] doe eyes had been running around the many flowers of her mother's garden, happily singing random songs her mother and sometimes her father would sing to her.

 

Till she heard it.

 

_The interesting thrumming noise she would come to know as the TARDIS._

 

She stops in her tracks by the back door and blinks a few times when a strange object began making its appearance in the middle of the garden, eyes wide she slowly began stepping closer to the Blue Box and lifted a small fist and knocked. The door suddenly swung open startling the girl, tripping over her rain boots that had been two sizes to big causing her to fall on her butt, luckily having a raincoat on to prevent water from soaking her pants.

 

The strange man with the leather jacket had looked down at her and blinked.

 

"You seem to have fallen over" He spoke making her huff slightly. "It seems so" She shot back, causing the man to grin and help her up with an apology.

 

He had stepped out from the TARDIS and looked down at the little girl. "You wouldn't mind telling me what year this is, would you?" She hummed slightly and smiled with a nod. "Of course, it's the year 2015!" She happily replied, he seemed confused for a good minute before shrugging his shoulders and looking back down at the girl smiling almost blindingly at him, showing off her pearly white teeth, he chuckled noticing a gap between her two front teeth like most children had.

 

"Who are you?" The question she spoke catching him off guard, grinning slightly he wiggled his fingers near her face making her giggle. "I'm the Doctor" She gave him a weird look as if she was trying to check to see if he was joking, she nodded and held out her hand. "Hi Doctor! I'm [Name] [Lastname]!" He took her hand and shook it.

 

"Why are you outside, rather wet and gloomy don't you think?" He asked tilting his head, [Name] shrugged and smiled. "Well, I was going to water the plants, they had been thirsty till it rained" She walked over to the many plants her mother had planted in the back yard. "Really, I doubt you can talk to plants to know that, I assume it must be some weird thing you children like to do" She giggled at how serious he sounded.

 

"I was going to plant more flowers, but I'm not aloud to unless I have someone help me" She frowned then and the Doctor felt a strange tug in his chest. "Mom is in the house with my grandparents and she said I would have to wait till they leave" She crossed her arms and sighed, Doctor had crouched down and used both his pointer fingers to poke [Name]'s pink cheeks. "Stop frowning, causes wrinkles, if it will make you happy...I guess I can help you" [Name] beamed with happiness and nodded.

 

The Doctor and [Name] had replaced the dead flowers with the new ones, [Name] talking about anything and everything with the Doctor nodding or commenting every once in a while. [Name] was having such fun with the Doctor, so much so she almost missed her mother calling for her from inside the house.

 

  "Looks like I have to go inside now" She pouted with a frown. "Then that means I must leave" The Doctor poked her cheeks once more and told her to stop with the frowning.

 

"I gotta go now, I'll visit again, don't know when but I will" He gave her a grin and began making his way over to his TARDIS.

 

"Doctor wait!" Said man paused and turned back around and watched [Name] run over with a pot in her hand. "It's a pot...with dirt" He spoke in a way that made her giggle. "Not just dirt silly!" She held it out to him and he took it giving it a once over. "It has my favorite flower growing inside it, mom said it would take awhile but soon they will bloom into Easter Lilies!" She happily exclaimed.

 

"I see" He nodded and held the pot in one hand and gave [Name] a pat on the head. "I'll keep them safe" With that said [Name] smiled once more before walking away, the TARDIS door closed and right as [Name] walked through into her home the TARDIS slowly faded till it finally left away.

 

**Tenth Doctor: Weeping Snow Angels And The Blue Box**

 

Somehow [Name] was able to persuade her mother into letting her walk to and from her friend's house although she was nine, she told her mother she would be fine and that her friend only lived a few blocks down. [Name] hummed softly to herself as she was making her way home, pulling her coat closer to her body as it was now December and quite cold out.

 

It was getting slightly darker and started snowing, huffing [Name] pulled her hat down more to cover her ears and rubs away the snow that caught on her lashes. She pulled at her scarf to tighten it around her neck but the wind picked up and it flew from her grasp and away from her, not wanting to lose her favorite scarf she made the decision to run after it paying no mind to the cemetery gates she ran through.

 

[Name] stops in her tracks, bending over and holding onto her knees gaining her breath back her eyes locked onto her scarf that was snagged on one of the statues arms. Walking over cautiously she reached up and pulled her scarf a few times till it came loose, looking away for not even a minute she jumped back when she noticed the statue's arm had moved in front of her face.

 

Right as [Name] about to turn tail and haul it away a voice had spoken up. "Don't turn away, don't blink, keep looking at it" She did as told, she wanted to run and go home but she felt as if she should trust the person behind her. Hands gently took her shoulders leading her to walk backwards. "You're doing great, keep looking" He encouraged.

 

She struggled to keep her eyes open as the cool winter air blew into her face irritating her eyes giving her the urge to blink. "The wind is making my eyes hurt" She felt the stinging of her eyes starting to water. "Not a moment longer, keep it up you're doing splendidly" He gave her shoulders a soft squeeze. His arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and she was pulled into a warm room and a door was slammed shut as she was let down.

 

She turned around and quickly followed the man with the flowing trench coat and looked around the room with great fascination when her [Eye Color] eyes landed on the man with the wide smile. "Who are you?" She asked and the man claps his hands before holding them out beside him "Why I'm the Doctor!" [Name] blinked, the Doctor, how could it be the Doctor? "How are you the Doctor, I know it's been awhile but you look nothing like the Doctor I met"

 

He nodded and rubs his chin. "Must be my last Regeneration you are talking about, I can assure you, I am the same Doctor but just with a different face" He smiled.

 

[Name] giggled happily while running over and hugging him around the waist. "I missed you Doctor" He hugged back and chuckled. "I missed you as well [Name], but what's so funny?" She pulled away and grins. "You actually have hair now" She giggled some more as he ran a hand through his hair. "Eh, I did, just now it's more fantastically fuller" He playfully flipped his hair hanging along his forehead making her laugh with a huge smile on her face making the Doctor smile.

 

Doctor walked over to his controls with [Name] trailing behind him. "So is this the Blue Box I saw with you last time?" He grins and began messing around with the controls of his beloved TARDIS. "This, my dear [Silly Nickname] is the TARDIS" He looked over at her and gave her a wink.

 

With a shaky start the TARDIS finally calmed down, Doctor took [Name]'s hand and the two walked over to the TARDIS door and opened it, [Name] smiled when she saw her front door.

 

Walking out the two faced each other. "It was awesome seeing you again Doctor" She smiled brightly making the Doctor's hearts beat and swell with joy at seeing her so happy. "It was wonderful seeing you again to [Name]" He frowned slightly. "But I'm afraid I have to leave, I have some statues to deal with"

 

"Hold on!" She held up her finger and ran inside her home heading for her room. Kneeling she dug around the underside of her bed and finally pulled out a box, running back out she held the box out for the Doctor to take.

 

"I know it's only one day from Christmas but I want you to have this" He smiled and took the box into his hands. "Thank you" With one last hug the Doctor walked back to his TARDIS.

 

Once again the TARDIS began to fade in and out as [Name] made her way into the house, the TARDIS now gone.

 

**Eleventh Doctor: Of Singing Rain And Bowties**

 

[Name], now at the age of twelve was making her way home from her singing lessons when she heard it.

 

_The lovely thrumming of the TARDIS._

 

Smiling widely she held onto her side bag tightly and ran across the street from her house to the small park that was there.

 

The door slowly opens and [Name] stood silent as the Doctor walked out, with a new face no less.

 

"Doctor" He looked up and smiled. "You have grown [Name], though, you still have those baby cheeks" He pinched her cheeks making her pout at the new Doctor. Although the Doctor joked she could not help but see through him, his eyes although full of new life she could see the sadness that heavily lingered behind them. She studied his new attire and noticed that it felt like something was missing from his choice of clothing which made her feel slightly off.

 

"Are you feeling alright Doctor?" He looked into her eyes, it was hurting her seeing the very interesting and unique Time Lord looking so defeated.

 

"I'm quite alright [Name], rather sad that I have misplaced my bowtie I'm afraid, funny thing is I never bother taking it off" He rubs his chin in deep though making her giggle at the face he made, he still had that frown on his face when he looked to her making her puff her cheeks out.

 

Wanting to make him feel better, if only for a moment she began to hum remembering the song she sang a few days ago while doing homework in her room.

 

_Hey, Doctor_   
_Let's turn it up_   
_Yeah, check out our style_   
_'Cause you know you're never fully dressed without a smile_

She poked her cheeks softly and smiled widely at him.  
  
 _Your clothes may be_  
 _Chanel, Gucci_  
 _Your shoes crocodile_  
 _But Doctor, you're never fully dressed without a smile_

 

 

 

 

 

She tossed her bag aside and began dancing around him as she sang, making the Time Lord chuckle.

 

_Ready or not_   
_Give all we got_   
_Yeah, you can't deny_   
_That Doctor, you're never fully dressed without a smile_

 

Gradually the Doctor began moving along with her.

_Don't sink the boat_  
 _When you lose hope_  
 _I'll keep you alive_  
 _But Doctor, you're never fully dressed without a smile_  
  
Finally the Doctor smiled and began dancing along with her, none of the two noticing the rain that began to fall or either the two just didn't care.  
  
 _Now look at us_  
 _We pick it up_  
 _We set it on fire_  
 _'Cause you know you're never fully dressed without a smile_  
  
The two jumped around the few puddles that had formed in the grass, from the waist down little speckles of mud spotted their pants.  
  
 _We show it out_  
 _We're playing now_  
 _We're living the life_  
 _But Doctor, you're never fully dressed without a smile_  
  
The two had calmed, laughing as the two were now soaked to the bone.  
  
  
  _You're never fully dressed without a smile_  
  
He smiled and brushed the wet hair from her face. "Thank you [Name]" She smiled back, the rain had calmed down till it finally stopped. "Oh, hold on" She grabbed her bag that thankfully was protected from under a tree and began making her way across the street and quickly into her house, throwing her bag aside.  
  
Rummaging around her desk she pushed aside fabrics and lifted up her sowing kit till she finally grabbed the box underneath it. Running back out she made her way back over to the Doctor and smiled handing him the box and pulled him into a hug.  
  
The Doctor happily returned the hug. "Your mother is going to be furious about you being soaked in rain water, most likely get sick as well" She laughed and pulled away. "It was worth it"  
  
  
"Remember", She poked his cheeks. "You shouldn't frown, it causes wrinkles"  
  
He smiled in remembrance, pulling her into another hug he sighed softly, leaning away he kissed her forehead. The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS and turned, the two waved to each other before the Doctor walked in and closed the door, she waited, watching as the TARDIS faded and once gone she turned and began walking back home.  
  
 **Twelfth Doctor: To Finally Return To A Friend**  
  
Now twenty-one [Name] somehow knew the Doctor would be gone longer then normal, although sad she knew he was a busy man and saving people was more important.  
  
Moved out of her mother's and in a home of her own she had a garden much like when she first met the Doctor all those years ago, she had taken to singing as she became older and now preforms professionally.  
  
*  
  
The Doctor was sitting on the steps of the TARDIS as she silently and peacefully traveled along, Clara was in her room when all of a sudden the TARDIS made an abrupt stop making the Doctor grip onto the bars and held on till it was still and silent once more.  
  
Standing he looked at the controls in confusion and slight irritation. "Where did you take us?" Clara ran in and looked at the Doctor panicked and confused. "Doctor, what happened?" He didn't answer and walked to the TARDIS door and swung it open and peeked his head out.  
  
He paused.  
  
His eyes locked onto the garden the TARDIS was in, slowly walking out he looked around the garden that held many flowers but the ones that stood out were the pure white Easter lilies lining the walkway to the backdoor steps, he felt many emotions as he looked around the garden.  
  
Eyes locked onto the backdoor and noticed an envelope taped to the door with 'Doctor' written elegantly in cursive, Clara walked out and looked around. "Doctor, why have we landed in a backyard?"  
  
He took the envelope and opened it seeing tickets and a folded paper inside, unfolding it he read on:  
  
 _It's been awhile has it not Doctor? Although I have not seen you for over the span of a couple years at some point I knew you would come back, even if it was for a moment, I just had a feeling._  
  
 _ You might have noticed the tickets I have left you, please, if it's not so much to ask I would like to invite you and whatever current companion[s] for one of my shows._

_ Although I am only preforming one song tonight I would like you to be there for it. _

_ So if you choose to come or even see this at all, instructions to the hall are on the back. _

_[Name]_  
  
He looked to the flowers and then the paper once more before making his way back to the TARDIS with a very confused Clara on his heels.  
  
*  
  
Once at the hall with Clara now in a dress and the Doctor in his usual attire, he made his way inside and took the seating in the back, Clara stayed silent having a feeling as if this was something very important for the Doctor and that in a way she was very lucky to be invited along to something that seemed so personal to the Time Lord beside her.  
  
Sitting through the first three singers, Clara enjoyed herself, for once not having to run around for her life while the Doctor simply sat there uninterested, till the last singer of the night was finally up to preform  
  
[Name] walked onto the stage and the audience clapped as she took her seat at the piano, the Doctor felt his hearts swell at seeing her after so long, noticing how much she had grown and was now a beautiful young women.  
  
The feeling was not unwelcome but unwanted at the same time, he felt like he didn't deserve such a feeling.  
  
Smoothing out her dress and smiling softly she spoke into the mic.  
  
"Always lovely to see a full audience, sadly I'll only be preforming one song tonight"  
  
 Lifting her hands her fingers brushed softly over the keys and smiled softly.  
  
 _I daydream in the falling snow_  
 _I'm wondering If you've found somewhere to go_  
 _The ties that bind will always last_  
 _Withstanding time for love and friendships past_  
  
 _Ahh - we all make mistakes_  
 _It's all about the paths we take_  
 _Leave behind the pain you've known_  
 _And open up your heart so you can live and learn_

 _For surely someday_  
 _We'll be together once again_  
 _I know that this is not the end_  
 _We'll meet again my friend_  
  
The Doctor closed his eyes, memory from the Ninth flashing into his mind.  
  
 ** _He stood at the TARDIS controls and was simply leaning against it, wondering how his little human friend was doing. Rose was off doing whatever she would do in her spare time when she suddenly walked in with a confused look on her face._**  
  
 **_"Hey Doctor, I found this in the library and could not figure out what shelf it went into" He turned to her, it was one of his special books written in Gallifreyan, she opens the cover and a clear baggie falls out and to the floor._**  
  
 ** _The Doctor quickly walked over and took the book and picked up the baggie stuffing it in his pocket._**  
  
 ** _"Why do you have a baggie with dried flower petals?" She asked and gave him a look, Doctor fiddled with his book._**  
  
 **_"They are from a plant a friend had given me" Rose became confused when suddenly the Doctor smiled._**  
  
 _ **"Would you like to meet her?"**_  
  
The Twelfth opened his eyes as [Name] continued.  
  
 _And surly some way_  
 _I shall repay the love you gave_  
 _Memories of you will never fade_  
 _I'll find a way to you someday_

_A flower grows beneath the snow_   
_The frozen Ice hides a life below_   
_But flames can warm the frigid air_   
_I hope our time brought hope in your despair_

_Ahh - past the distant sky_  
 _I see a world where lives collide_  
 _All that I have learned from you_  
 _Will be enough to guide my heart and pull me through_  
  
A memory from the Tenth.  
  
 ** _The Doctor and Donna made their way back to the TARDIS, snow was slowly and lightly falling from the cloud covered sky as their feet slightly kick up the snow on the ground._**  
  
 **_Donna looked over at the Doctor and noticed the very vibrant scarf he was wearing around his neck, seeing it a few times before but never really bothered asking how he had come upon it._**  
  
 ** _Finally in the TARDIS Donna gave into the urge to ask about the scarf for some odd reason._**  
  
 ** _"Doctor, what's up with the scarf?" He looked to her and then down to his scarf. "What do you mean, you making fun of my scarf?" He said rather offended, Donna rolled her eyes. "No, how did you get that scarf?" The Doctor smiled and played with the ends._**  
  
 ** _"It was a gift from a friend" He pulled his hand away when his thumb had snagged in a hole. "What, well this is very unfortunate" He made a face but then a smile graced his features._**  
  
 ** _"Hey Donna, would you like to meet her?"_**  
  
Clara looked to the Doctor, noticing the far away look he had, turning back to the stage, wondering about the girl the Doctor seemed to know.  
  
 _For surely someday_  
 _We'll be together once again_  
 _I know that this is not the end_  
 _We'll meet again my friend_

_And surely some way_   
_I shall repay the love you gave_   
_Memories of you will never fade_   
_I'll find a way to you someday_

_The time come to say goodbye_  
 _The road ahead waits, so spread your wings and fly_  
  
And finally, the last fond memory of her the Doctor had when he was the Eleventh.  
  
 ** _He never did bother looking for his other bowtie after that day and happily wore the gifted bowtie even when his companions found his lost one._**  
  
 **_The Doctor was fiddling with his bowtie slightly as Amy and Rory had shuffled off to do something else in the TARDIS. "Hey girl, what do you think she might be up to, not playing in the rain I hope" The beloved TARDIS making soft chirping and whirring sounds as if to comfort the Time Lord._**  
  
 ** _He gave the control panel a soft pat, sighing softly to himself he didn't notice his companions walking into the room._**  
  
 ** _"Hey, Mister Bowtie, found your bowtie in the library" Amy held up the red bowtie, he looked to the bowtie and took it from the female's hand, nodding he just slid it away in his pocket to put away later._**  
  
 **_"Hold on, you aren't going to wear it?" Rory asked in disbelief, Amy had crossed her arms._**  
  
 **_Doctor blinked._**  
  
 ** _"I don't see why I should when I'm wearing a perfectly good one right now" Both Amy and Rory looked to the Doctor's shirt and noticed the unique bowtie around his neck, both feeling rather silly for just NOW noticing it._**  
  
 ** _"Wait, so, you're telling me that Rory and I spent our OWN time looking around for your bowtie, so you would stop moping around", The Doctor protested with a 'Hey!' but Amy ignored him and continued talking. "We finally find it and only to find out you're already wearing a bowtie?"_**  
  
 ** _"Well, I didn't ask you two to find it, although it was very much appreciated" Amy huffed, Rory just stood off to the side letting Amy take care of the situation._**  
  
 ** _"And you had gotten that bowtie how?" Rory finally spoken up, the Doctor smiled wide._**  
  
 ** _"A close and dear friend made it for me" The two pondered what he had said. "Who exactly is this friend of yours?"_**  
  
 ** _Amy asked, Doctor had a grin gracing his handsome features._**  
  
 ** _"A person who is very much worth being friends with, would you like to meet her?"_**  
  
 Everything seemed to have come to a stop once the Doctor came to, only when loud clapping was heard did he actually pay attention.  
  
*  
  
[Name] had returned to the dressing room she used, changing out of the dress and into more comfortable clothes.  
  
She grabbed her side bag and said her goodbyes to her co-workers before making her way to the back exit, she didn't know if _HE_  had come tonight but her gut told her other wise, she never doubted her gut when it came to knowing if the Doctor was around or not.  
  
Half way to her car and rummaging through her bag for her keys did she finally hear him.  
  
"You really going to leave without saying hello, s'rather rude don't you think?"  
  
She turned, her eyes sparkling with happiness, affectionately smiling and giggling softly.  
  
"You've gotten old, Doctor"  
  
"And you still have baby cheeks, [Name]"  
  
...  
  
*  
  
Clara had been patiently waiting inside for the Doctor to return, she had told him to go along ahead without her, she felt like it was the right thing to do for this was someone important to the Doctor.  
  
She played with a bow on her dress when finally the Doctor made his way over to her, hands stuffed into his pants pockets.  
  
Her eyes locked onto a beautiful silver brooch on the lapel of the Doctor's jacket.  
  
"Where did you get that brooch Doctor?"  
  
"A friend"  
  
"You wouldn't mind me asking, who exactly is she Doctor?"  
  
...  
  
 ** _"A friend I truly needed,_** _ **would you like to meet her?"**_


End file.
